Benson
The Benson is a truck that has appeared in both the 3D Universe and the HD Universe. It is manufactured by Vapid in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Benson name was applied to a very different type of vehicle: a van. This version of the Benson resembles a 1979 Ford F-Series cube van with a "luton" cargo compartment. In San Andreas, it is available in several different designs, and appears in red and blue body in Vice City Stories. The Benson in GTA San Andreas has a wrong engine sound, as it makes a heavy truck sound, instead of a light/medium truck sound, which the Yankee incorrectly has. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Manufactured by Vapid in Grand Theft Auto IV, the Benson is much larger (the heaviest car in the game, according to the game files). The GTA IV version also has less tendency to roll over. It has a bottler truck body-style, though certain versions (such as the mail truck) don't emphasize its function. The Benson is heavily based on the International 4700 Delivery Truck Chassis. The Benson's engine is stated to be an intercooled V8. Unlike previous versions, the GTA IV Benson has a massive grille guard. Company logos appearing on the Benson include those of Burger Shot, Cluckin' Bell, Sprunk, Mr. Wong's Laundrette, Post Op, and Truck You!. In GTA IV same as Mule, Benson does not power with air-brake but instead, it powers with disc/disk-brake and/or drum brake which is rather odd for a heavy vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Benson returns to Grand Theft Auto V, with an identical design as GTA IV, however, it now sports a larger pushbar, and comes in different liveries. It also sports a rear pallet trolley attached to a rear folding platform which is positioned below the rear hinged door. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Being the smallest cube van between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Benson has a decent top speed and quick acceleration, and has room for two people including the driver. However, it is prone to flipping over easily on rough terrain and when turning around corners at high speeds. It has no special features. The Benson is quite vulnerable to bullet damage in GTA San Andreas although it can withstand a lot of damage before catching fire. Players can even do doughnuts in it by steering it in the slightest possible angle (almost straight) and, naturally, putting the virtual foot to the floor. This can be done on the PC by using an analog controller (such as a PS2 controller through a USB converter), but not with the keyboard due to a cap on the number of simultaneous key strokes that can be accepted. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Being an enlarged truck in GTA IV, the Benson obviously suffers from poor steering, as well as a slow acceleration, but far from the worst in the game. However, the truck can achieve fairly moderate top speeds, but it will take ages to get there due to the poor acceleration. In addition, its weight does not help when the player needs to stop the vehicle while it is going high speeds. Also its ability to soak up bullets is an advantage for when the player is attempting to escape gang members or police. Being extremely heavy, the Benson can shove traffic out of its way and keep going with ease. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Benson in GTA V is much better than its GTA IV variant. Its speed seems to to have improved since its last appearance, however acceleration still leaves much to be desired, not to mention the low-geared setup, meaning it takes many shifts before it can finally begin to pick up a great deal of speed, which can be a major downfall on pursuits, even despite its acceleration improvements from its last rendition. Its brute strength can withstand a barrage of bullets, making it a highly durable vehicle. The engine model appears to be a twin-cam Inline-4 with a fitted turbocharger, rather different to what the badgings suggests (V8). The Benson's engine sound is shared with the Mule, Police Riot and Stockade, however, the Benson's engine sounds to have a higher redline, meaning revving the vehicle on the spot makes a higher pitch sound than the Mule, Police Riot, and Stockade. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Benson-GTAV-RSC.jpg|A Benson on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Benson-GTAV-JewelStoreJob.jpg|Benson in GTA V with a Pop's Pills livery on the side of the truck. Benson-GTAV-LoggerRear.png|Benson in GTA V with a Logger Light livery. Variants 3D Universe Bitch'n'DogFood-GTAVC-Benson.png|Bitch'n' Dog Food, GTA Vice City. Benson-GTASA-DiscountFurniture-front.jpg|Discount Furniture, GTA San Andreas. Benson-GTASA-TheUphillGardenerGardenCenter-front.jpg|The Uphill Gardener Garden Center, GTA San Andreas. ShadyIndustriesBenson.jpg|Shady Industries, GTA San Andreas. Benson-GTASA-LosSantosDelivery-front.jpg|Los Santos Delivery (LSD), GTA San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Benson-GTAIV-Livery.png|Company liveries: Burger Shot, Post Op, Mr. Wong's Launderette, Sprunk, Cluckin' Bell, Truck You Removals. Benson-GTAIV-front.png|A blank Benson in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) SprunkBenson-GTAIV-front.png|A Sprunk Benson in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) MrWongsLaundretteBenson-GTAIV-front.png|A Mr. Wong's Laundrette Benson in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) File:CluckinBellBenson-GTAIV-front.png|A Cluckin' Bell Benson in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) TruckYouBenson-GTAIV-front.png|A Truck You! Benson in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) BurgerShotBenson-GTAIV-front.png|A Burger Shot Benson in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) PostOPBenson-GTAIV-front.png|A Post OP Benson in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' VapidBenson-Logger-Front-GTAV.png|Logger Light, GTA V. VapidBensonFridgit-Front-GTAV.png|Fridgit, GTA V. VapidBenson-CoolBeans-Front-GTAV.png|Cool Beans, GTA V. Benson-pops-pills-front-gtav.png|Pop's Pills, GTA V. Benson-hoard-house-front-gtav.png|Los Santos Hoard House, GTA V. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Used during the first heist, The Jewel Store Job, which involves Michael ramming it into Interceptors. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Must be stolen during Stick Up the Stickup Crew. ;Heists * Two Bensons must be acquired during the Series A - Weed heist setup. * These same two Bensons are then used in the Series A Funding heist finale. ;VIP Work *Used as blockades in Buy Special Cargo missions, commonly blocking the end of alleyways where deals are made, acting as an ambush. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Parked next to the Pay 'n' Spray in Viceport. * Commonly spawns in Viceport and Escobar International. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Commonly spawns in the industrial areas of Los Santos. * Fallen Tree, Flint County * Easter Basin, San Fierro * Hunter Quarry, Octane Springs and Sherman Dam, Bone County * LVA Freight Depot and Spiny Bed, Las Venturas ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Parked next to the Pay 'n' Spray in Viceport. * Parked next to a heath pickup east of The Compound in Little Haiti . * Three during Waking Up the Neighbors. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Found in the Acter Industrial Park and Tudor areas in Alderney. * Sometimes seen in BOABO, Broker. * Can be spotted in the Industrial area in Bohan. * A Benson is seen blocking the road at the end of the chase between Ivan and Niko in the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. The player is able to take it if he can get to it before the driver leaves. *Spawns in the car-parks around Cerveza Heights. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly spawns in Burton and Alta *Sometimes spawns on the highways around Murrieta Heights. Trivia General * The Benson plays the following radio stations when entered: ** GTA Vice City + GTA Vice City Stories: V-Rock. ** GTA San Andreas: K-Rose. ** GTA IV: The Beat 102.7 or The Classics 104.1. ** Episodes from Liberty City: The Beat 102.7. ** GTA V: Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. ** A vehicle resembling the Benson can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt. It has a unique blue and white Carcer-Move livery. This Benson has smaller wheels, a longer roof and container. It closely resembles the HD Universe Benson rather than the 3D Universe Benson. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * If the player finds a way to get up and stand on the hood of a Benson that is being driven by an NPC, and the Benson moves forward, Tommy will fall down into the cab. When he gets up, he will be stuck halfway inside the cab, with his head protruding from the roof. He will not be able to get out unless the Benson crashes, where he will pop out and appear standing on its roof. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * If the player drives a Benson, Securicars may eventually appear. This occurs most likely in Bohan. * There is a glitch where one can walk through the front wheels of the Benson. * Like the Bus and Yankee, as well as the APC (TBoGT), it will fall into blue hell and spin for a while before landing back on the street when the Swingset Glitch is executed in a Benson. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * The Benson has no rear license plate, but it does have a front license plate. * The Benson appears in the online mission "Stickup the Stickup Crew" in variations. * If you purchase the property Pitchers when playing Michael, the owner may ask you to deliver the booze, which is in a white unmarked Benson. * The rear door can be opened by kicking the roof above near it due to a glitch. After doing so, it can be closed and locked again by shooting it with a Sniper Rifle or any high damage single-shot weapon. The process can be repeated multiple times, but beware as the engine will take longer to startup and you might accidentally break the door. Although most vehicles will fall off, the Nagasaki Blazer can stay for a long time before falling off the cargo bay. (Tested on PS3.) *Despite claiming to be an intercooled V8 engine, the in-game model is actually a turbocharged 4-cylinder, without an intercooler. Navigation }} de:Benson es:Benson fr:Benson pl:Benson Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Commercial Vehicle Class